Ball gloves are used by athletes in sports such as baseball and softball to assist in catching balls. Although conventional ball gloves may have similar configurations, features of particular ball gloves may be directed toward use in particular positions within a baseball or softball team. For example, ball gloves may be configured for use as pitcher's gloves, catcher's mitts, infielder's gloves, outfielder's gloves, or first basemen's mitts.
Conventional ball gloves include three primary elements: a palmar panel, a dorsal panel, and a webbing. Although many ball gloves are primarily formed from leather elements that are stitched, laced, or adhesively bonded together, synthetic leather, foam, textile, and rubber elements may also be utilized. The palmar panel and dorsal panel form a hand cavity that includes a palm void and a plurality of finger voids for receiving a hand of a wearer. More particularly, the palmar panel and the dorsal panel form a palm area in which the palm void is located and a plurality of finger stalls in which the finger voids are located. Although the webbing may have a variety of configurations, a common form for the webbing includes a plurality of interlaced strips (e.g., leather strips) that are positioned between finger stalls for the thumb and index fingers. The palmar panel, the dorsal panel, and the webbing typically form a pocket that facilitates catching balls and protects the hand from repeated impacts with the balls.